


A Little Bit of Comfort

by FendersWolfMage



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Bondage, Dildos, F/F, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 17:44:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4634415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FendersWolfMage/pseuds/FendersWolfMage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little thing between Isabela and F! Hawke. Requested by a friend.. (Having no idea on the female anatomy, forgive me!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Bit of Comfort

The air blew past, the smell of salt and fresh air filling the pirate captain's senses. How she'd missed the wide open sea and the feeling of true freedom. She had only wished it'd been on better terms. They'd sailed from Kirkwall 3 days ago and were headed for Amaranthine. Hawke expressed her want to return to Ferelden, to which Isabela had obliged. Except, one problem remained. Marian had locked herself away within the cabin they shared. She'd been forced to make the hard decision of leaving people behind. After losing her family in 7 years, Isabela couldn't necessarily blame her. 

So, the plotting had began. How could she lower her precious little champion out of that cabin and into the open air? “Anders, I think Hawke maybe in need of your... assistance” Isabela said. Anders looked up from the crates he sat upon. His eyes were as hallow as Hawke's own and Isabela almost regretted saying it, almost. Anders simply smiled. “She'll be fine, Bela. Though if you're worried, why not cheer her up? Sometimes all someone needs is a little comfort” Anders said. Isabela pondered that. “Comfort? As in?” Isabela asked. Anders seemed to consider it for a moment. “As in, whatever you think will help. I'm certain anything you come up with will do just fine” Anders said. 

Isabela walked down the small corridor of the ship, knocking upon Hawke's door before entering. “How you doing, sweet thing?” Isabela asked, sitting down beside her. She took in Hawke's form, the robe wrapped around the small woman. Hawke leaned into her, resting her head against Isabela's shoulder. “I'm doing slightly better, I just wish there was more I could have done.. Maker... so many people.. I.. we couldn't save them” Hawke said, tears welling up in her blue eyes. Isabela reached out, stroking Hawke's black hair. “How about we take your mind of things?” Isabela asked, rubbing Hawke's back. 

Hawke looked at her with curiosity, wiping away tears, even as they continued to fall. “... Take my mind of things how?” Hawke asked. Isabela smiled. “Like this, sweet thing” Isabela murmured, before leaning into kiss Hawke. Their lips locked in a slow, gentle kiss. Isabela wasn't use to this, wasn't use to slow and sweet, but for Hawke, right now, she could do this. 

Hawke's hands hesitantly came to rest on Isabela's hips, to which Isabela deepened the kiss. Moving into straddle Hawke's lap, the two rocked against each other, hands moving to cup perky breasts. Hawke's hands moved down to cup Isabela's ass, squeezing gently. Isabela pulled back a moment. “Do you want this, right now?” Isabela purred out. Hawke nodded, pulling Isabela down on top of her. “Yes. I want you” Hawke said between a gasp as Isabela licked a line up her neck. Lips connected in sloppy, heated kisses of want. 

For as skilled as the rogue was, she fumbled with Hawke's robe, doing her best to quickly remove them. Straddling a now almost naked Hawke, Isabela started down at the tight buds of her nipples. Leaning down, she took one peak into her mouth, nipping, sucking, licking. Blowing over the tight bud earned her a keening sound from the delicious woman below her. “Bela” Hawke breathed out, want filling her voice. “I have an idea sweet thing, you just wait here” Isabela said, before moving up with a sway of her hips. 

When Isabela returned, it was naked and with what looked like handcuffs. Hawke's eyes darkened as her tongue darted out to dampen her lips. “Maker, Bela” Hawke moaned, before the cuffs even came to her wrists. Even as Isabela tied her arms to the bed, Hawke squirmed, giving the restrains a pull., one of Isabela's hands stayed behind her back. She nodded to affirm that they weren't to tight, nor to loose. “Now sweet thing, I have a surprise for you. Do you want to see what it is?” Isabela purred out. Hawke nodded with excitement. Isabela's surprises in bed were always, fairly nice. Isabela pulled out lengthy piece of.. what was that exactly? “It's a dildo, sweet thing.. I'll teach you all about it shortly” Isabela said, crawling over Hawke to kiss her. 

Isabela moved a hand down to strip of Hawke's underwear, purposely dragging her finger down the dampened patch. A gasp fell from Hawke's lips, a silent unspoken plea just resting on her tongue. Isabela moved down her body, placing kisses as she went. As Isabela reached Hawke's lower half, she trailed her kisses along a thigh, biting into the pale flesh to mark her. Hawke's hips thrusts. “Maker, Isabela. Please” Hawke begged. Isabela simply smirked and shook her head. “Uh-uh. I'll make you squirm enough before I give you that” Isabela said, hands moving up to pinch Hawke's nipples. Hawke let out a gasp, pants falling from her lips. “I'll make you completely filthy and wet for me, sweet heart.. Make you wither and beg” Isabela said. 

Hawke shivered under Isabela's gaze as the beautiful pirate caressed Hawke's body. Hawke tried to move a hand to Isabela's hair, but was denied as the cuffs held her hands in place. Isabela kissed Hawke, tongue thrusting into her mouth. It was almost as if that delectable tongue was fucking her mouth, making Hawke whimpered. Well, two could play that game. Hawke brought an electric spark to her tongue and it caused Isabela to rock her hips down. Hawke wrapped her legs around Isabela, looking for friction. 

Isabela's teeth sunk into Hawke's bottom lip, the taste of copper between them and Hawke felt her first orgasm build up in her, but it wasn't enough to bring her over, not yet. She needed more. As Isabela's fingers trailed over the sensitive nub, that was what did it causing her to ricochet over it like a dam breaking. Hawke cried out, eyes shutting as her body rocked up. “Ooou, that was a lovely one” Isabela purred, mischief in her voice. A finger moved into Hawke, thrusting in and out, but Hawke wanted more. “Isabela, maker, please more” Hawke whined. Isabela shoved in two more fingers at the same time, easily gliding with Hawke's wet heat. The silken heat seemed to suck Isabela's fingers in, beg for him to push them further. Isabela did just that, drawing her fingers back before finding that sweet spot with in Hawke. Hawke rocked against her fingers. “Bela..” Hawke said, her eyes closed and head turned to the side. 

Isabela watched the rise and fall over her lovers chest, watching the way those soft, supple breast rose with each breathe. Removing her fingers earned her a soft whine of disapproval from Hawke. “Don't worry, we're not done yet” Isabela said. Isabela moved down towards Hawke's labia, the smell of her want like a sweet, sultry aroma. Isabela swiped out her tongue, a whimper escaping Hawke. “Isabela, you too” Hawke said. Understanding the message, the brunette changed positions, hips coming to rest around Hawke's head. 

Hawke couldn't use her hands, so her mouth would have to suffice. Hawke bit into one of Isabela's round, firm cheeks, causing the pirate queen to gasp. “Playing naughty are we?” Isabela purred. Hawke licked up pushing her tongue into the opening of Isabela's sweet, juicy cunt. The musky flavours flowing over her tongue. Isabela rocked against her tongue, hanging her head for a moment. Gaining her composure, Isabela moved the sex toy into position, pushing it in earned Hawke tensing up. “Relax sweet thing, it'll feel amazing” Isabela said. She felt more then seen Hawke nod, pushing the toy further in. Once Hawke's hips began to move, Isabela's tongue twirled around the small bundle of nerves. 

Soon both woman were moaning together, Hawke's fingers deep inside Isabela, as the toy move in and out of Hawke. Isabela saw sparks behind her eyes, as a shot of electricity went through her cunt. Hawke drank her down, tasting her, breathing her. It wasn't long before Hawke fell over the edge again, pure bliss and happiness following as they cried out . 

Both woman lay there happy, sated, yet both knowing they could go again. However, Isabela knew it was best to let Hawke rest for a few moments, make sure the mage was alright. Isabela removed the cuffs, leaning down to capture her loves lips. “You alright?” Isabela asked. Hawke hummed. “Better then alright. I needed this, thank you” Hawke said. “Anytime” Isabela said with a wink. Sitting up, they cuddled in each others embrace for a moment. “Ready to get some fresh air?” Isabela asked. Hawke nodded. “I think I am” Hawke said.

Dressing and heading for deck, Hawke held Isabela's hand. Anders stood at the door, arms crossed over his chest with a smirk. “I had come down to see if you'd found a way to cheer Hawke up, but I suppose I was.. unneeded” Anders said, a gleam in his eyes. Hawke blushed and Isabela let out a cackle. “Next time, we'll include you sparkle fingers” Isabela said cheerily. Hawke smiled with a shake of her head. Oh the fun never ended with this bunch, even as they were escaping for their lives.


End file.
